


Creativity Dancing With Souls

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Lukanette Tumblr Prompts/Asks [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, everyone's queer fight me, most characters are mentions, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Luka can touch souls with his music, but he wasn't aware of Marinette's ability to touch souls with her designs.





	Creativity Dancing With Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt from angelofthequeers.

Many people would describe music as something that really felt their souls, touched them, danced with them, especially Luka Couffaine’s. As a part of Kitty Section, many fans would definitely agree that the band’s music touched and danced with their souls. Luka agreed with this sentiment, as he could hear the song of each person’s heart. In the past, Luka would play solo.

 

He doesn’t anymore.

 

The melody the played in his mind over and over again, belonged to the heart of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Queen of his heart, the melody drug to him. Only she gets to hear his special solos. He couldn’t get enough and would come back for more. And her being the main designer for Kitty Section’s costumes, he always found an excuse to be in her room. He loved every design she made, her ability to design was like his ability to write music. It was like she took the person’s soul and gave it a skin to wear. 

 

“Love?” Marinette asks, gently prodding his arm. Luka blinked.

 

“Hmm?” he responded, slightly startling in his chair as Marinette stood in front of him.

 

“You zoned out a bit,” Marinette giggled, “I was asking how you felt about these designs?” She held up sketches for the new Kitty Section outfits, their newest album dedicated to queer people around the world. Rainbows and pride flags were incorporated in each design, all the members were comfortable with their identities being known, having previously announced it months before the album was even conceived. 

 

“You know how I can sense people’s song by listening to their heart and soul?” Luka asked. Marinette blinked up at her boyfriend.

 

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

 

“I think you have a special ability as well. You can pick up someone’s soul and give them a skin to wear. Your designs compliment each person you design for.” Luka explained. Marinette blushed slightly. 

 

“Really?” Marinette asked.

 

“Definitely,” Luka smiled.

 

“You’re the sweetest boyfriend ever,” Marinette chuckled, “Come here.” She purred, leaning in for a kiss. Luka responded by pulling her closer, smiling against her lips.

 

“And I have such a talented girlfriend,” Luka mumbled.

 

“You’re talented too,” Marinette tried to counter.

 

“Ssshhhh...there can only be one talented person in this relationship and it’s not me,” Luka murmured.

 

“You are the dorkiest, that’s for sure,” Marinette chuckled out. Luka said nothing, at a loss for words. 

 

Queen of his heart, song drug of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Prompts are still open via askbox on my tumblr, cobraonthecob.


End file.
